<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantined by fandomtrash2611</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535725">Quarantined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611'>fandomtrash2611</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluffy, Matthew is an ass, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Quarantine, Sharing a Bed, Smutty, a bit smutty, confessions of feelings, covid inspired, developing feelings, hope you enjoy it, it was about time to post this, lockdown inspired, of course there's only one bed!, protective Cormoran, sorry it took so long to post this, stuck together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident on a case Cormoran and Robin are under quarantine in Denmark Street. Both try to make the best of it and soon develop a routine around each other. A routine and feelings that shouldn't be there in the first place since Robin is engaged to Matthew. But will they both give in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Matthew Cunliffe/Sarah Shadlock, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my dears! </p>
<p>I had this idea during the worldwide lockdown because of COVID-19. Sadly it meant work as usual for me since I'm working as a freight forwarder and we are shipping food all around Europe but I still had a bit more time than usual and started this on one weekend. I'm sorry it too so long to post this but I had to re-write it and change because I wasn't fully satisfied. But now I am and hope you all are enjoying this, still in lockdown or not.</p>
<p>Stay safe everyone, wear a mask and happy reading! </p>
<p>love, Y.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a day like any other when Robin made her way to work. Matthew was at work already and she had slept a bit longer than usual. Business was thriving and Robin actually was happy in her job. The tube was crowded and she felt sick so she was happy when she walked up the stair of the station into the fresh and cool air. Robin got them their usual morning coffee and she arrived a bit later but </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> still wasn’t here. She opened the office, put the coffee on his desk and then started with her usual work. She knew </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> had been out the whole night due to a case and was struggling with his leg and his health lately. She could hear his heavy footsteps on the staircase and a few moments later the door opened. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Robin”, he said when he spotted her coat on the rack by the door. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>”, she said and he could see that she was worried about something. “You okay?”, he asked and headed to the sink to wash his hands since he had still a bit of blood and dirt on them. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine”, she said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took his coffee Robin had got them before he sank onto the sofa. She looked at </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> who was heavily coughing. He has had this for a while now and Robin was worried about his health.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a cold”, he said and smiled. “So what’s up for the next days?”, he asked and took another sip. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed again. He had this since a rainy nightly observation a few weeks ago. This cold wouldn’t go away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably get you to a doctor to check. I’m worried you’ll have something more serious.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin, I’m fine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, for me”, she said and promised she would come and help him with the grocery shopping as well before she would head home, since he had mentioned it last night.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> agreed and made an appointment for later that day. Meanwhile he vanished to his office when some men entered the agency a while later.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I help you?”, Robin asked like usual. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re from the health department. We’re here to see Mr Strike.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure”, she said a bit confused. “Excuse me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin stepped to his office, knocked and got in. He looked up from a file and to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are two men from the health department.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and followed her outside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning”, the two men said. “We heard about last night's incident. We don’t know what you were exposed to yet. We’re still working on that but to avoid contamination you and your girlfriend are under quarantine now. You are not allowed to go out. The health office will check regularly.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded quite displeased and after a few more moments the two men left again. Robin was shocked about what just happened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems like we’re stuck together for a while”, he grumbled displeased.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.... We still need some food”, she said, accepting what was going on at the moment. “And I have to tell Matthew. I need clothes.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed into his office while she called Matthew. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cunliffe</span>
  <span>”, he said a bit grumpy while picking up the phone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s me”, she said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. What’s up?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have bad news. I’m in quarantine.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? How?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> went on some case last night and there was an incident. We were working together so I’m stuck here. Health department will check. I’m so sorry Matthew. I... Would it be possible if you could get me some clothes?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like it Robin. He has a thing for you since a while.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matthew, please. He’s a friend. Nothing will happen, I promise.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will this go on?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea to be honest. But I promise I’ll call.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay safe. And call regularly”, he ordered in a sharp tone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will”, she promised again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get you the clothes and bring them over.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Matthew.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was happy that he had reacted like this and wasn’t too angry. Then she ordered some shopping online. Stuff they needed. Robin ordered stuff for the next two weeks. She had no clue what he usually ate so Robin just ordered something she would cook. While she waited for their order to arrive, she concentrated on the paperwork, while he was in his office. Strike opened the window and lit up a cigarette. Fuck... He couldn’t believe that he would be stuck here for the next weeks with Robin. He liked Robin, she was loyal, intelligent, funny and over all very attractive. And that was the problem. He had fallen for her yet he knew she wasn’t available. Not for him anyway. They had worked for a while now and they had become friends. While working he had lots of ways to not let her see what he thought, he had ways to escape. But now, sitting together in his small flat and the office all day for the next weeks... He knew it was impossible to not let her see what he felt. He heard her working and after a while he heard her footsteps that left to the door. The steps returned and then headed to him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?”, she asked and waited by the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good”, he said and coughed again while putting his cigarette out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should stop smoking with this cough.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She apologetically put her hands up and left smiling. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed her outside. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still need some food”, he said. “We should go and head for the store.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I... I ordered online. I thought it would be best to stay in until we know for sure.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re right. Tea?”, he asked and she nodded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he made them their usual cuppa, he had recognised the bag of clothes by her desk.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Matthew was here with your things?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”, she said and watched him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She liked the calmness and routine while he made the tea. She liked to watch him. Robin tried not to stare, but it was hard. After all this time working together now, she got why women liked him. He had something special about him. Robin shoved the thought away as quickly as it had crossed her mind. It was inappropriate. She was with Matthew. A few minutes later he put a cup of tea beside her, just as she liked it, and sat on the farting leather sofa again. Robin couldn’t prevent a smile when he sat down and </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> realised it, stayed silent though. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Stop it, he shouted at himself and drank from his tea.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what are we going to do now?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll shut the business for safety and inform our clients. That’s all we can do at the moment.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll send the mails out then.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin send all their clients an e-mail and informed them about the current situation. Meanwhile Strike watched her. She realised and wondered. This was new. Maybe he was just in his thoughts, Robin thought and tried to ignore it. But Strike was not thinking about a case or anything. He simply watched her, thinking about this whole mess. Damn quarantine! The ringing doorbell interrupted them and Robin smiled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably the delivery guy with our groceries. I’ll get it”, she said and headed downstairs to hand him the cash and get the bags. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was halfway up the stairs when </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> met her and helped her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks”, she mumbled and they headed upstairs to his flat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never been in here and she stopped for a minute at the doorstep. Strike realised it and smiled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on in. This will be your home as well for the next weeks as it seems.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did and closed the door discretely behind her. He had put the bags on the counter and started to unpack. She really had thought about everything, he realised while he put everything in the fridge. Even toiletries, he thought and put the stuff in the bathroom. Robin waited in the kitchen and quickly looked around. It wasn’t much, just a small but very decent and clean flat. The only thing standing around, were some cups he had used. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very small”, he apologised and watched her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it”, she said. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small kitchen table with two chairs in the middle of the room. In a corner there was the part of the living room. A small sofa, an armchair and an old telly. Two doors leading into different rooms. She guessed the bathroom and bedroom. There was an old oven in one part of the corner and a small stack of wood beside it. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> didn’t seem to bother much about decorations. There was a small shelf by the window, a few books and photos in it. Two or three plants and that was it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want for dinner?”, he asked. “I saw you got lots of stuff.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure what you would like or had here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine”, he said. “Fridge was empty anyway. And you even thought of some beer and wine”, he said and smiled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really hungry”, Robin said and blushed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was weird. Being here in his flat, talking about dinner and the fact that she would stay here. Robin didn’t have any idea where to sleep. Surely not on the sofa, it was too small even for her standards. In his bed?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> asked calmly when he felt how uncomfortable Robin was.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... This is so weird, I’m sorry. I... “</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know where to sleep or how we’ll do this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... I don’t really know either”, the Detective confessed. “Sofa’s too small, even for you. I had a camping bed but I gave it to Nick. He needed it for a trip with the boys.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can sleep on the floor”, Robin said.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous”, he laughed. “Not for weeks.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what option is left?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both knew. Robin blushed. The bed. His bed. Oh gosh...</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a very calm sleeper”, he said and hoped that it would calm her a bit. “I snore though.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin laughed and he smiled. It calmed her down a bit and he could see it. Why was she so nervous about this? Didn’t she trust him with keeping his hands to himself?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll better get back to work.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have all the time in the world”, he said. “Let’s have dinner and a calm evening.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll go and get my stuff then.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do. I have to close the office anyway.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks”, she said when he was out, heading downstairs. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god...”, Robin mumbled and sat on one of the chairs. “What a mess.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strike took some time with returning. He knew she was uncomfortable. He knew she was worried. So was Strike. If this would go south ways, if they did something they weren’t supposed to do, that was it. He would lose her. Not thinking about what would come, what would happen with the office, this thing he was exposed to and his friendship to Robin, he grabbed her bag, closed the office and headed to his flat. Robin sat on one chair and looked even more uncomfortable. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here are your things”, he said and put the bag beside her. “Feel free to use the bathroom and make yourself at home okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She mumbled a small thank you but stayed where she was. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do you want to eat?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry, I told you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have to eat a bit. You’re so thin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was concern in his voice and his eyes wandered over her body for a moment.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. But not much.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about something quick then?”, he asked looking into the filled fridge. “Pasta?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stayed silent while Strike started to prepare dinner. He needed her to calm down a bit and so he decided to open a bottle of white wine he still had in the fridge. He handed her a glass and smiled. Robin calmed a bit down while he cooked and talked about nothing specific. After a while and a third glass of wine, she started to get calmer and he was thankful for it. So apparently this wasn’t as bad as he had imagined it. They had a calm dinner and it was late when he decided it would be time for bed. He put her bag in his bedroom and waited. Robin stopped by the doorstep once more and looked around. There was a big bed under the window. A small dresser in one corner and an old armchair with some clothes on it in another. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you some space. Bathroom’s the other door.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed out and left her alone. Robin was more drunk then she had realised. She put her bag beside the armchair and changed into something comfortable for the night. Pyjama buttons and an old t-shirt. Then she took the wash bag and left for the bathroom. It was tiny, like the rest of the flat and she wondered how a huge man like Strike managed to shower in the small shower cabin. Another inappropriate thought so she stopped. He had actually gotten her some space on the small shelf above the sink. She brushed her </span>
  <span>teeth,her</span>
  <span> hair and braided it before she left the bag on the washing machine and headed back to him. Strike had cleaned the dishes and just put the last thing away when she stepped out. Oh gosh, she was so beautiful, he thought when she saw her. Even in pyjama buttons and the old t-shirt, her hair braided, her cheeks blushed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m done already. Get some sleep.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight </span>
  <span>Cormroan</span>
  <span>”, Robin mumbled and quickly left for his bedroom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were fresh sheets as well and she smiled. Thoughtful as ever, Robin realised and then stepped to the right side of the bed. Another moment of hesitation. She gaze was fixed on the bed. Big enough to fit two people quite comfortable. Robin shoved everything away and slipped under the cool covers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> took his time. It would be best if she slept when he would head to bed. So he had a drink, smoked and then headed to the bathroom to change. Quietly he stepped into the bedroom and was thankful that Robin was already sleeping. She lay on the right side and he smiled. He always lay on the left. Quietly he sat on the bed, slipped out of his </span>
  <span>prothesis</span>
  <span> and then under the covers. He wore nothing more than pants and an old t-shirt. A few minutes later he was asleep as well and contrary to his believe, he slept very well and without nightmares for once.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin woke late the next day and realised despite her usually calm sleep, she had moved closer to Strike. He snored a bit and lay very still on his back. It was a rainy day and she could hear the drops falling on the window above them. Robin stayed where she was and watched him. He looked younger and relaxed. There where stubbles on his chin and she liked it. This scruffy look suited him very well. His hair was a bit longer than usual and she imagined it must feel rough like it looked. He mumbled something in his sleep but didn’t wake up. A bit longer, Robin decided to watch him, but then got up, grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she returned, Strike was awake and looked at her for a moment while she rummaged in her bag to find a hairband. Wow... She had a great arse, he realised – not the first time – when she was bending down. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you cooked last night, I guess it’s my turn making breakfast then. What do you like?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh just the usual”, he said and sounded odd. “Some eggs maybe, bit of toast and a nice cuppa.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright”, she smiled and headed to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast and a bit more than just some eggs and toast. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made some pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, tea and bowl with fruit salad for them. Strike was stunned when he returned from his shower. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow... That’s a small breakfast?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”, Robin laughed. “I was in the mood for some cooking”, she simply said and they sat and had a lovely breakfast with a lot of conversation. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved it and was convinced that the next days or weeks wouldn’t be as bad as he had imagined at first. Robin also was calmer in his presence and he was sure that they would both manage with each other. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two weeks later</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin looked up from her book she had found in his shelve. Something about forensic evidence and crime scenes. It was interesting and she only looked up because Strike grumbled something.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is driving me nuts”, he mumbled. “Bills and more bills and I can’t pay since we’re stuck here and out of a job.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine. I’m sure they’ll understand and give you some more time.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right”, he mumbled and then looked at her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was wrapped in a blanket since it was raining for a week and getting cold, sitting on the small sofa and reading one of his books. She looked comfortable in his presence and calm. His cough wasn’t better and Robin was worried. He had quit smoking and she was thankful for it. She never liked it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got bad news”, he then said. “We’re still under quarantine since they still don’t know what I was exposed to in that lab. I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’ve to order some more food I guess”, she said and just smiled.  </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you call and tell Matthew?”, he asked but she shook her head. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had told him that it would take some more time until she was home and beside thing’s weren’t going well with Matthew and she didn’t want to argue with him on the phone again. Strike understood and turned to his letters again while she watched him. He definitely needed a haircut since his hair got all curly but she also liked it. She had found a lot out about him during the last two weeks. Deep down he was gentle and not as rough as she had first thought. He loved a good breakfast, cooked way better than Matthew, he was tidy and he talked in his sleep. Very fascinating for Robin since he mostly talked about her during the night. But what was he dreaming about? He often mumbled so she hardly understood what he said most of the time but some things were clear. She did not dare to speak about it with him and had decided to keep it a secret. She realised that he had feelings for her quite quickly and was surprised. He had never made a move or shown her. Only when he dreamed, he allowed it. Last night he had talked about taking her to dinner and he had said that he loved her. It had made her heart swell while she lay beside him, awake and listening to his mumbled conversations. He had told her that she looked beautiful. Talked about dinner and that he liked when they cooked together and then he had told her. How long was this going on? Was it just a fling? Robin felt worried though. She loved Matthew but things were wrong lately. She had no idea why and it just was a feeling that he was different. They fought a lot and he was pretty jealous when it came to </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>. He saw the other man as an enemy and Robin never understood why. Only now she realised, that he must have felt what </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> was feeling for her. Otherwise Matthew wouldn’t have reacted like this, would he? Unsure about all this, she shoved the thought away and grabbed her phone to order some more food.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything you like to order?”, she asked him and he looked up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe some beer would be nice”, he said and she smiled. “I also need some shaving cream. I’m out and I could really use a shave”, Strike mumbled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your scruffy look”, she confessed without thinking while she put both on the list.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stunned he looked at her and he could see the faint blush creeping up her neck while she realised that he stared at her. This was new... She usually never said those things and he was surprised.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also ordered some toiletries, some washing powder, toilette paper, some more wine and then they discussed the food section and what to cook. A bit later she placed their order, not surprised to find out that it would take about a day until they would deliver and Robin knew that this was quick. Strike meanwhile thought about what to cook tonight. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Late the next day their order arrived and Strike got to get it while Robin was having a hot shower. They had heavy wind and rain again and even a bit of hail. He was worried that – like sometime before – they would have a power cut due to this. While he put the groceries inside the fridge, he could hear her under the shower, singing a bit. He liked when she did this and he liked her voice. She was pretty good actually. He just had finished and put everything away, when the power died. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit”, he grumbled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>?”, he heard her shout from the bathroom. “Is this normal?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water stopped and then he heard the surprised shout.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin!” He hurried to the bathroom, knocked and then stepped inside while he held a torch. “You okay Robin?”, he asked while he crotched down slowly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found her laying on the floor, towel half on her, holding her arm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch”, she mumbled and sat up while he leaned down and tried to help her up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful”, he mumbled and helped her up, trying not to stare. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The towel barely covered her and her whole body hurt from the fall. Robin covered herself while his hand held her not to fall again. She had gotten out and grabbed the towel and must have slipped or stumbled somehow. He guided her to the bedroom where he sat her on the bed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must have stumbled or slipped while getting out. What’s with the power?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably because of the heavy storm”, he said while they could hear a loud rumbling thunder. “We sometimes have that due to a heavy storm like now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and stayed where she was. He brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face and looked at her worried.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get dressed. I don’t want you to catch a cold”, he said after a while and then left.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The torch started to flicker and Robin hoped that it would stay on until she had dressed. She slipped into some yoga pants and a cosy oversized pullover before she headed to him into the living room. There were candles everywhere and lit up the dark. She shut off the torch and put it on the table before Strike turned to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the power is down, I ordered some take away from nearby. Chinese food”, he said and she nodded. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body ached from the fall so she sat on the sofa again. Strike handed her a glass of wine. He watched her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, don’t worry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something changed between them. The air was thick with unspoken words, tension and he couldn’t stop looking at her. Robin blushed heavily under his stare and tried to get on like normal. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how long do you think we’ll be out of power?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Could be the whole night. Could be an hour. Could be a few days.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope the food won’t get bad”, she mumbled and sipped form her wine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeez he knew he should stop staring. He had seen her half naked, so what? It wasn’t as if he had any chance with her. As if she would fall for him just because they were stuck a few weeks. Strike shoved every thought of her in his arms away since he felt the effect this had on him and was thankful when the doorbell rang a few minutes later. The delivery service had left the food at their doorstep since he had already paid online. He had ordered their usual meals for them. They ate in silence and it was pretty awkward and wrong to behave like this. Robin tried to start some conversation but stayed silent as well after a while, deep in her thoughts about him. He was so kind and helpful and apparently, he had no idea how to eat with chopsticks. Robin laughed when she saw it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go and get me a fork”, he grumbled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you.” She took his hand and positioned the chopsticks in his again, gesturing how to hold and use them. “Just like this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand was on his, she was close and he could smell the scent of her shampoo, something flowery. He was distracted by how close she was and he wished he could touch her. Hold her closer, hold her tight in his arms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try it out again”, she said softly and he tried. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m no good at this”, he said and she laughed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll learn.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you learn it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A friend from university. She was Asian and her mum often invited me over for dinner so I had to learn.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more about your time at university. I barely know anything.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I... There’s not really a lot to tell.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t push her since he felt that something was wrong when he wanted to talk about it. They continued to eat and talked about work instead. They opened the second bottle of wine, shared their food and sat on the sofa and talked. The storm was quite heavy and Robin hated it. She had always been a bit afraid of storms and Strike could feel that she was uncomfortable so he handed her another glass of wine. She was quite drunk after a while and got closer when they could hear a loud thunder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of storms?”, he asked when he realised it and she nodded a bit ashamed. “Don’t worry”, he said softly and rested his hand on her cheek for a moment. “I’m here.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin’s breath hitched and she suddenly felt hot. His touch was soft and he let his thumb brush over her lips. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed him. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> was shocked for a moment but then pulled her closer again and pressed their lips softly together. It was perfect. His kiss was soft, careful and yet she could feel how long he had wanted to do this. Robin wanted to be closer so she sat on his lap and buried her hand in his curls. They were soft and not as rough as they looked. Strike’s hands wandered over her body and rested on her hips. She moved a bit, kissing him more passionately now. His mind stopped working, he couldn’t think of right or wrong. Robin was the only thing in his mind. Her hands in his hair, her lips on his, her moving, the urge to touch her. Too many clothes... A soft moan escaped him while they continued kissing. Her hands wandered from his curls to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Hurriedly she got rid of it while her lips frantically started searching his again. He was lost and his hands acted as well. He let them slip under her pullover and softly move over her tummy and back to her hips. She was breathing heavily and moved again. They had to stop before this would go too far, he thought for a moment and held her hands that searched the buckle of his belt. He stopped and she looked confused at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t”, he simply said calmly into the silence.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care”, Robin said though. “I want you and I guess you do as well.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God help me, I do”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> confessed and she smiled softly at him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let’s move to something more comfortable, shall we?”, she said teasingly and stood up, stretching out her hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her a moment. Her cheeks were blushed and she looked serious. Was this right? This was what he had wanted for so long after all. Why not give in?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re drunk”, he said and stood up, taking her hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him again but this time he was different. He didn’t kiss her back like before. He hesitated.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”, the young woman asked then and he just held her hand. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We really shouldn’t. You’re not yourself, you got Matthew and this is just an effect of the quarantine, of the wine and the storm. You deserve better.” He kissed her one last time. “I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strike quickly dressed in his shirt, took his cigarettes he had still left and left downstairs to the office. He needed some time alone. Staying with her would be completely wrong. Confused and shocked about all that had happened a moment earlier, Robin stood in the living room. She felt ashamed that she had kissed her boss. Ashamed about her reaction and that he had rejected her she curled up under a blanket and cried. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> sat in his office, only the light of the desk lamp on, a glass of whiskey in front of him, smoking. He clearly had fucked this whole thing between Robin up. How would they go on after this? Especially when they were stuck here for a while. Shit... He had another sip of his drink and finished his cigarette. He couldn’t sleep, not now. His mind stayed with Robin the whole night and it was late the next morning, when he heard her in the other room. She hesitated for a moment, but then knocked and stepped into his office. He looked up and scrutinized her for a moment. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning”, she mumbled and stepped closer.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wore a simple black wrap dress and he could see the traces of her crying. He took the last of his drink – he had lost track of how many he had – and just looked at her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want some coffee and breakfast?”, she asked </span>
  <span>shily</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some coffee would be nice, thank you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped outside and upstairs again to prepare them some coffee. Strike soon followed, fully knowing that avoiding her wouldn’t be possible anyway and he had to face the problem at hand. He quietly closed the door and watched her making the coffee. She was so beautiful. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin I’m truly sorry for last night. I got carried away”, he then said unexpectedly and waited for her reaction. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you have feelings for me?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was just... all this. The alcohol, the fact that I’m stuck with you, everything...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t answer you that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”, she wanted to know, turning around now, looking at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because nothing would be the same.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let it go and turned away to make herself a cup of tea. Gosh, what a mess, he thought and let his hand slide through his ruffled hair. He needed a shower and to sober up before he could face her again. Without another word, he left to the bedroom to grab some clothes and then to the bathroom where he took a hot and long shower. He had to get her out of his mind, but it wouldn’t fully work. He remembered her kisses, her touch, her hands in his hair. Soft touches, urgent kisses. Oh god... He was hard and he craved for her touch again. He wished he could make her his....</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin sipped on the cup of tea she had made and waited for him to return. This was all wrong. She liked him, she had truly wanted this, not caring about the consequences. Asking him about his feelings towards her wasn’t what she had hoped for. He was avoiding her. Avoiding dealing with the situation at hand. Why had she kissed him in the first place and started this mess? She had no idea and it made her furious inside. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> returned from his shower fully dressed, hair wet and despite what she had thought, not shaved. He wore a black shirt, jeans and it suited him very well. It was still raining outside and so he headed to the small oven and build up a fire. Robin watched him. She could see his strong arms under the shirt, his back muscles flex under the fabric. She knew why he was a lady's man, knew why women liked him and she felt it too. Stronger than ever. He continued with his work and then headed to the kitchenette to grab his coffee she had prepared.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks”, he mumbled and drank it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really needed to sleep and rest a bit after last night, but he couldn’t, not with the current situation. Robin’s eyes lingered on his back while he lit up the fire and drank his coffee. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day stayed like this and the tension was unbearable. It was late when she headed to bed. Strike was fast asleep. Exhaustion had taken its tool after all. She watched him in the dim light of the moon that shown through the window above them. What was this? What was going on between them? Things had changed rapidly and after yesterday Robin wasn’t sure anymore what to do, how to react. She had thought a lot about her feelings. She had problems with Matthew, that probably was the reason she liked him more than she should but she didn’t love him. Not as he probably did love her. Yet she was tempted. Tempted to be his. Now that they had this talk, now that they were stuck here. What would come after, no one knew. But at the moment it was only them, in their own bubble. With their own decisions and mistakes. Strike mumbled her name. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin... Robin... Hm... Not right, no... “, he mumbled and she only understood snippets of what he said. “Kiss... Mistake.... No.... Love you...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin smiled softly when she heard what he said and decided – despite her earlier intentions – not to wake him. A while later she felt asleep and woke very late in his arms. He had nestled his head in her neck and hold her tight. She didn’t feel uncomfortable in his arms. He was warm and muscular. Robin quietly turned around and looked at him before she let her fingers slide over his beard and his lips. Without thinking much about it she softly kissed him. And that’s when he woke. Surprised to find her like this, he let go of her and Robin blushed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> asked quietly and looked at her after he had skid side wards, away from her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kissing you. Is that so wrong?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. I told you, we shouldn’t do this. You got Matthew and we have work. I don’t want to have a bad relationship with you, just because of what’s happening here under quarantine. It changes people.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But does it change the things that you felt before? Like you did.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about it and knew that she was right.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long do you know?”, he asked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t. Not until I was here and heard you talking in your sleep.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a moment. Shit... He had not intended to let her see how much he liked her. Strike wanted to get up but she stopped him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. You have Matthew.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I don’t? What would you have done if I would be alone?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I would have kissed you by now”, he confessed, looking at her longingly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you do it?”, she now provoked him slightly and looked at his lips. “Tell me what you would do.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would kiss you”, he said again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got a bit closer, letting her fingers slide over his cheek and lips. He was weak and she knew it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would get you out of your clothes”, he mumbled in a rough voice. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...”, Robin said hushed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would kiss all of you. I would make love to you. Make you lose all in your head except the simple thought of me. I’d make you mine. I’d tell you I love you during every kiss, during every moment. As long as I’d breath.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin suddenly felt sad. She felt sad how much he loved her and how less she could give him. He could see it in her eyes, see that he had gotten too far. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. It was inappropriate.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to get up, wanted to grab his leg and be gone before she would say something. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>, please... Don’t leave.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to leave again. I... I can’t give you what you want. I’m not sure I can. I’m not sure if I can’t withstand you or won’t change someday. But for now, isn’t this what we have enough? Isn’t this what we can have enough?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what’s afterwards? What if all this is over and you will go back to Matthew?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t care. Not at the moment.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, scrutinizing, careful, struggling. Then he put on his leg and left to get a shower. Robin sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes for a moment. She had no clue why she had said it. Why she had made him such an offer. Deep down she knew the answer. She knew why she had done it. Why she had said it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really mean it?”, she heard his voice by the door and looked up. “Do you really meant what you said. That you’re not sure if you won’t change someday?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin nodded and then he smiled and left again. What was this all about?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next days passed, the tension was unbearable again, the unspoken words heavy between them. Robin had no idea how she would go on after all this. How she would survive the next days or even weeks with him, here in the small flat, full</span>
  <span>y </span>
  <span>knowing that he loved her. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> thought exactly the same. He even thought about how to go on after all this. It would be impossible to work as calmly beside her as they had done before. As friends. It was another stormy night and </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> had cooked his favourite pasta to cheer her a bit up. He had realised that she avoided him. She barely talked or ate. She sat on the small sofa, wrapped in a blanket, feeling cold and alone. He stepped to her with a tray full of food and wine. He put it on the small table by the sofa, opened the wine and handed her a glass.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took it and looked at him for a moment. After she had a sip and put it away again, he handed her a bowl with some pasta.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, eat. You barely ate the last days”, he ordered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did while he watched her a moment longer and then ate some himself. They were silent and after dinner she helped him clean the dishes before she headed to bed. The next days were the same and he couldn’t deal with it anymore. Strike blamed himself that he should have stayed silent. That he should have said nothing about his feelings. He knew they couldn’t go on like this. They had to talk. He was tired as well and headed to bed a while later. Robin had turned her back to his and the door and stayed silent. He knew she was awake but he let her be. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> changed and lay beside her, hearing her cry quietly. He wanted to comfort her. Wanted to hold her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin...”, he mumbled. “Please don’t cry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He searched for her hand in the dark and after a while found it. She turned back around and got a bit closer while he held her hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry”, she mumbled and sniffed. “I... I’m sorry for what I said, for kissing you. I don’t want to lose what we had. Our friendship.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I can see the way you look at me. The look of disappointment when you realise that I can’t give you what you want.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you do. You do give me so much. Only being here is enough.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why did you stop? Why did you push me away that night?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it was wrong.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could be wrong about that? Do you always think like that when you get a girl home?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not just any girl Robin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t think. Not today... Or any day in the next weeks.” She was close now, he could feel her body by his. “Just don’t think”, she mumbled and then pressed her lips on his. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t. He forgot everything and kissed her back. His hand on her cheek. He rolled a bit over and let his hands glide to her hip. They just kissed and it was perfect. She could feel that he didn’t intent to stop. Not this time. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful”, he mumbled while his kisses wandered down to her neck, slowly, his hands on her body.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was silent. She was fully distracted by his kisses and his hands. She looked at him and their eyes met for a moment when he stopped kissing her. Robin slowly got him out of the t-shirt he wore and he shoved the pullover off of her head. She was naked underneath. Soft bites and kisses moved down her throat, to her breasts, to her belly. His hands shoved down her pants. Now she was fully naked. Robin blushed but she didn’t feel ashamed when </span>
  <span>Cormoran’s</span>
  <span> eyes wandered over her body. She was stunning. His hands teased her and her breathing quickened and she moaned. He was very talented, she thought for a moment and then gave into her feelings again. She just felt him, his hands, his mouth. It took him not that much time and she came, trembling body, moaning his name. She was very sensitive to his touch but he didn’t leave her any time to recover and just continued with tender long kisses. Out of breath, Robin kissed him back longingly. She wished they could do this forever. After a while – she was </span>
  <span>heavily</span>
  <span> aroused again and so was </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> – she turned around and shoved him into the pillows, sitting on him. He said her name, sitting up, kissing her. He was naked as well and it was merely a matter of minutes before he was hard and wanting. He moaned when she moved. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedside table, drawer”, he moaned and Robin obeyed and pulled a condom out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them only a couple of minutes until she sank on him, moaning. She was careful since she hadn’t done this in a while. She just waited for a moment when he was fully buried inside her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”, he asked and she nodded, her eyes closed for a moment. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her and soothed her. Robin then slowly moved, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Their lovemaking was slow, tender and special. They both stopped now and then and took as much time as they want and climaxed together. He held her in his arms while sinking into the soft cushions, breathing heavily. Robin rested on his chest and smiled. Wow... She had never experienced it like this. Not this intense, this soft, this long lasting. He kissed her hair and let his hand wander over her naked back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you”, he mumbled, damn the consequences.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed silent and then just kissed him. It was reassurance enough for </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> that she must feel something. He knew Robin would never do this if she didn’t. She wasn’t the type of girl that would sleep with everyone if there weren’t feelings involved. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next days stayed the same and she got more comfortable around him. Things were completely different again. Robin was calm beside him, playful even and he loved it. They were in their own little bubble of happiness. And she truly was happy. She hadn’t been in years, not with Matthew anyway. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> was different, in so many ways. It was early when she woke naked in his bed. But the bed beside her was empty. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>?”, she mumbled and heard him in the kitchen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin slipped into her nightgown and headed outside where he was making breakfast. He hummed happily and flipped the pancake. She smiled and stepped to him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning”, he said and kissed her quickly. “Hungry?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very”, she said and leaned against the counter to watch him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair was ruffled, her cheeks a bit blushed and she looked very beautiful. He finished the pancakes and put them in the oven to keep them warm. Then he stepped to her and kissed her again. Longer this time. Robin hummed into the kiss and pulled him a bit closer. He knew she was enjoying this, so did Strike. Their kissing got more heated and she shoved him to the table, letting her hands slide over his chest. Things changed quite quickly and so he turned her around and sat her on the table, shoving the fabric up and stepping between her legs. The urge of them both to make love was quite heavy. She fumbled at his trousers and a few moments late he carefully moved inside her. Robin moaned. Her lips searched his and they kissed again while he moved rhythmically. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh”, he said after they both dressed again and he helped her off the table. “I’m so sorry. I... I just couldn’t resist.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine”, she said half laughing and kissed him smiling. “It was quite lovely.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strike laughed and looked at her. Beside her he felt like a teenager again. He craved her touch, craved her kisses, her body, her love.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll head to take a shower”, she said. “You’ll finish breakfast. I’ll be back in a second.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him and headed to the bathroom. He knew they had to stop, he knew this couldn’t go on, not when she would head back to Matthew. When they had to work together again. Fuck, what had he thought when starting this? He let his hand slide through his curls and shoved the thoughts away. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days passed and soon their quarantine was over and she was allowed to go home. The whole rumours around the Detective and his situation in the press, calmed a bit down after a few weeks and </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> even got some more jobs again. Robin returned home to Matthew yet she couldn’t forget what had happened. What they had. Matthew could feel that she was different when she returned and he was even more jealous than usual. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are different since your return”, he said one evening when she was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the kitchen.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”, she said and concentrated on her work. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t let me touch you”, Matthew said and stepped behind her and slung his arms around her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled a bit and cleaned the sink. Her boyfriend kissed her on the cheek and on the neck. She let him be and tried to continue like normal around him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a moment”, she said and finished her cleaning while he poured them another glass of wine and stepped a bit away while she finished. “All done”, she said and smiled a bit at him when she stepped closer and he handed her the glass. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin sipped from it and kissed him quickly before she headed to the living room. She had to finish some research for </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>. Matthew followed her and watched her while she sat on the sofa and opened her laptop. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re working?”, he asked while she sipped from her wine again and he sat beside her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit of research for a case.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought we would have tonight for ourselves”, he said and let his hand rest on her tight before he kissed her on the cheek again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit”, she said, kissed him and started her research, yet he wouldn’t let go.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew shut her laptop and put it on the table before he kissed her more passionately and let his hand wander under her dress. Robin wasn’t surprised but knew that if she would shove him away again, he would get suspicious. She tried to let him do what he wanted but she couldn’t. She didn’t want this. Softly she shoved him away and shook her head, smiling to calm him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, not tonight. I really have to look into this case.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is work mor important than us?”, he grumbled angrily and looked suspicious at her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> and I have a wager”, she lied easily. “If I solve this case earlier than him, I’ll get a bonus and a week off.” Immediately Matthew was interested and she knew that it would distract him enough from the fact that she </span>
  <span>refusted</span>
  <span> to have sex with him. “I thought we could go on a small holiday and have some time alone”, she mumbled and kissed him to distract him further.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect to me”, he agreed. “I’ll let you work then and I’m gonna take a shower.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her again and then left her to get to the bathroom. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin felt miserable. She felt sad for betraying and lying to Matthew, cheating on him. But then she didn’t. She didn’t feel anything for him anymore. She knew that since she was back home. So apparently her thing – whatever it was - with </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> wasn’t just a thing, she did have feelings then, just hadn't recognizing them. She stayed where she was, trying to concentrate on her research. Robin could hear the water in their bathroom fade and a minute later, Matthew was walking to their bedroom. Two hours later – she couldn’t really concentrate – she made her way to the bedroom, to take a shower as well. It took her more time than usual and her thoughts lingered with her boss. His touches, his kisses. Their shared shower in the small cabin in Denmark Street. His kisses. His hands. She missed </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> and wished that all this had never happened. It would be way easier to go on with her life right now and yet she was happy that she had seen what was wrong between her and her fiancé. What Matthew meant to her now. Of course, she had loved him. He had been wonderful but things simply changed. Now that they were living here in London and she had this job permanently, they had drifted apart. More and more. Being quarantined with </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> just had made her see it. She had to talk to him. Exhausted she finally turned the water off, dried herself and dressed when she heard Matthew on the phone outside.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight baby. No... She’s back. Maybe tomorrow, lunchtime? Sounds great, good night.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was he talking to? Did he have an affair? She shoved the thought away, dried her hair and braided it before she stepped out again. He was already in bed, reading something on his phone. Robin felt cold, even though she was wearing some pyjama buttons and a light pullover. She slipped under the covers and shut off the light of her bedside lamp. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”, he asked. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just very tired”, she mumbled. “Goodnight.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Robin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin heard him snoring after a while but couldn’t sleep herself. It was late when she got up, took her laptop from the living room and started working on her research again. Her thoughts wandered to </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> again after a while, and she was wondering what he was doing. She took her phone and called him. After a single ring he answered the call. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi”, she mumbled. ”I hope I didn’t wake you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I was still up, working. Is everything alright?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded concerned and only now Robin realised that it was nearly 2am.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay. I can’t sleep.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t sound okay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m confused. I miss you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin....”, he sighed. “We can’t do this anymore and you know it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I still miss you”, she mumbled on the phone.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to get some sleep. It’s late.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay”, she gave up, realising that he avoided her. “Goodnight </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Robin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hung up and buried his hands in his hair. Shit... This was exactly what he had feared. That they both couldn’t move on. Act normal. Yet he also had thought about her the whole night. He had been tempted to call but his self-control won in the end until she called. First Strike was worried that something had happened so he had immediately picked up, happy to realise that she missed him and had only wanted to talk to him for a minute. They weren’t allowed to. Not now, not ever. He tried to concentrate on the case and poured himself another drink and lit up another cigarette. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was sad that he had shoved her away like this, shut her up about what she felt. She knew that this was what they had agreed to, forget what had happened, act normal. Yet she couldn’t. Tiredness slowly found its way into her mind and she headed back to bed. Things would get normal again, the young woman told herself before she fell asleep, dreaming about her boss. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused about her dream she woke late the next day, Matthew by her side, watching her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning”, he said in a good mood.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning”, Robin mumbled and looked at the watch on her bedside table. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matthew had a few days off and so did Robin. </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> had told her to take some time off to readjust to the situation and to spend some time with her boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss her and Robin stayed where she was.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any plans for today?”, he asked but she shook her head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really. I got a doctor’s appointment around midday and I need to pop by the office to collect some files. Just doing the weekly grocery shopping after that, but nothing else.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me”, he said and kissed her again. “We can head to the cinema tonight?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and for the next minutes he talked about the movie selection and which one was worth seeing in his opinion. She wanted to get up but he rolled himself on her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So something more romantic or adventurous?”, Matthew wanted to know while he kissed her neck down her breasts.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you decide”, she said. “Surprise me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips searched hers and his hands shoved the blanket away. Robin definitely wasn’t in the mood. Once more she shoved him softly away getting up. This time he scrutinized her and was a bit angry.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now”, she said and headed to the bathroom to dress.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she returned Matthew was in the kitchen, angry, making coffee. She stayed silent and avoided him before she left to her appointment and to the office. It was nearly midday and she didn’t want to be late. She quickly wished Matthew goodbye, grabbed her bag and slipped in a trench coat since it was a bit colder again. She arrived in time at the small doctor’s office and was just in time. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Ellacott</span>
  <span>, I’m here for my appointment”, she said to the young woman at the entrance. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please have a seat at the waiting room. We’ll be ready shortly.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin thanked her, took a seat and waited a bit impatiently. She had postponed the appointment at her gynaecologist for weeks now due to the quarantine with Strike. And she was late which made her nervous. About ten minutes later the young woman from the reception guided her into one of the exam rooms. Another five minutes later, the doctor arrived. A nice elderly woman in her mid 40s. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Miss </span>
  <span>Ellacott</span>
  <span>”, she greeted and they shook hands. “How are you?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay”, she said but the Doctor saw that she was nervous. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look a bit nervous. Sure everything is alright?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a bit late”, Robin confessed.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. Well, then we’ll make a pregnancy test before the usual routine examination.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin nodded when the Doctor gave her a test and she vanished into the small toilette that was directly beside the exam room. When she returned, she waited once more impatiently until they had the result.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so nervous?”, the Doctor wanted to know. “Most women are happy when they are pregnant.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the whole situation is a bit more complicated. I can’t use this right now.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ve happy news, because the test is negative.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank god”, Robin mumbled. “But why am I late then?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some women are late because of their psychical condition. Did you have a lot of stress lately?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, some problems at work and at home. But nothing too serious.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor gestured to a </span>
  <span>paravent</span>
  <span> where Robin undressed and then lay on the examination chair while they continued. Robin always felt a bit uncomfortable but the Doctor was nice and distracted her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in quarantine with my boss and my fiancé is very jealous because of it. He’s... He’s changed since we moved to London.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he abusive?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No”, Robin said. “He’s just different.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed silent and after a while the Doctor was done.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can get dressed again”, she said and so did Robin. “I’ll advice you to get rid of whatever is stressing you. It’s not good for your body nor your health in general. I can prescribe you some herbal meds to help you calm down. Try to relax and maybe do some sport or yoga. And Robin, if he’s abusing you in any form, there’s help you can seek. Hotlines, professionals.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if you need anything, feel free to come over.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Doctor”, she said and left. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin felt weird but obeyed and get the meds and her contraception pill from a nearby pharmacy before she took a train to the office in Denmark Street. For a moment Robin hesitated to go in but then was surprised by Strike who walked down the street right towards her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin!”, he said surprised. “What are you doing here?”, he smiled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need something from the office.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re working? But I thought I told you to take some time off?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. We have so much new work. You need some help.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on in then.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He guided her upstairs and while Robin rummaged in her desk, he went to his office. He felt that something was wrong. He had seen her hesitate. He knew why he was like this and he blamed himself for not keeping his hands off her like he had done all these years. He tossed his coat on his chair and let his hand glide through his ruffled hair. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>?”, he heard her voice by the door and looked at her. “You okay?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, just tired”, he lied. “How are you? Everything alright? You seem worried about something.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stayed silent and just stepped a bit closer. He had a cut over his left eye. Robin rested a hand by his wound and looked at him worried.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did that happen?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, a customer wasn’t very satisfied.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> looked at her. She looked so beautiful in her black dress, the stockings, the high shoes. Without thinking he lay a hand on her cheek, softly caressing her skin with his thumb. She closed her eyes for a moment and just gave into his touch. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you really?”, he asked in a soft voice and just looked at her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I miss you”, she said honestly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you we can’t do this anymore.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know”, the young woman in front of him sighed and then shoved his hand away. “I should get going. I still need to do some grocery shopping”, she mumbled and headed to the door, but Strike grabbed her hand and pulled her closer before his lips met hers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was kissing her quite passionately and Robin melted in his arms. He turned them around and shoved her against his desk, kissing her and not letting go of Robin. His kisses wandered down her neck, slowly opening the buttons of her dress while she moaned under his talented fingers that climbed up her stockings. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>...”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoved the papers on his desk away and sat her on the rough material, kissing her. His kisses felt good. His hands on her body. His body under her fingers. Exploring, knowing. He finally managed to open her dress and shoved the fabric away. Oh gosh... She wore black lace panties and bra and those sexy stockings he had seen before. Wow. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking beautiful”, he mumbled and then kissed her again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>More slowly, softer. She fumbled at his shirt and opened it a bit before Robin’s hands wandered to his belt and pulled him closer. Her breathing was harsh and she was impatient for his touch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you”, she breathed and then fumbled at his belt to open it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and he continued and touched her. Robin moaned and her hands stopped for a moment. He continued his sweet torture and aroused her some more while his other hand fumbled for the condom in his wallet. When she was close, he stopped and kissed her some more. She had opened his trousers and touched him as well. A moan escaped him and he grabbed her hand. Without words they understood each other and she slipped the condom on before he buried himself carefully inside her. Then he waited. Robin calmed a bit down and only then he moved his hips experimentally and she moaned again. Lustful. Sexy. He loved her right here on his desk. She closed her eyes but he wanted to see her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me”, he ordered and she did while he continued and shoved a strand of hair back. “I missed you too”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> said. “Waking up beside you. Smelling your perfume beside me. Making breakfast. Watching you read or cook. Making love to you in the evening or during the day. Touching your skin. Your hand.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every word he slowly moved and it drove her nuts. She couldn’t really concentrate on his words. On his confessions. Robin was too distracted by his touch. Once more a moan escaped her and she mumbled his name. He continued, slowly making love to her, kiss her. There was only the sound of their breathing and small moans. He could feel that she was close and he was as well.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me”, he mumbled and she did.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried out his name and her nails were buried in his arms when he climaxed as well. He sank against her and Robin held him until it was over. Both breathed heavily and Robin winced a bit when he pulled out. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”, he asked carefully after he had gone rid of the condom and closed his trousers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit sore”, she mumbled and blushed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her softly and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She kissed him back and caressed his cheek before his dark blue eyes captured hers.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you”, she confessed and he smiled and kissed her again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then stay with me”, he said. “Be mine alone. Stay.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t. I... Matthew.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?”, he asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to talk to him first.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then do it. And if you’re ready, I’ll be here and wait for you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled him down once more and kissed him again. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>gotta</span>
  <span> go.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He helped her up while his lips once more searched hers and his hands lay on her hip. She playfully shoved him away and closed her dress. He smiled while she hurried to the other room, putting her messy hair up. He followed her and looked at her. She was still blushed and looked happy. Oh god, he couldn’t wait to finally have her fully. Just this more step with Matthew, then everything was fine. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you”, she said, slipped in her trench coat and stepped to him again.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?”, he asked and held her in his arms.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise”, she said, kissed him again and then left. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late and she just made it to buy some groceries and arrived late. Matthew was home and Robin could hear him with someone. A woman was laughing. She knew that it must be the one from the phone and now she was glad. It would make things easier. She got the groceries into the kitchen and then stepped into their bedroom where the laughter was coming from. She saw what she already knew. Matthew was with Sarah </span>
  <span>Shadlock</span>
  <span> in their bed, naked, fucking. The woman was screaming out in surprise and Matthew looked shocked at his girlfriend. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin! What are you doing here?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just came home to collect some things and brought some groceries for you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”, he asked, already off the bed, wrapping himself in the sheets while Sarah covered herself.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin ignored both and headed to the dresser where she quickly packed her clothes in a bag, then she headed to the bathroom while she packed all her stuff. Matthew followed her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me!”, he said and grabbed her arm. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt. Robin just looked at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to do this despite you and Sarah. I knew something was going on with someone else. I heard you on the phone. But it’s not that. I’ll leave because I don’t love you anymore.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And going where?” She just looked at him and then he knew. “You’re going to him! I knew it! You were fucking him!”, he said angry.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that”, she said. “I love him.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slapped her. Shocked she looked at him and held her hurting cheek. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t leave! You won’t go to him. You’re mine!”, he shouted at her. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed her stuff and left to the door. He still shouted and followed her after he had slipped into some pants. He followed her and slapped her again while he shouted at her. That she was his and would stay. Before he could slap her a third time, an arm grabbed his and stopped him. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span>”, she mumbled and looked at him. “</span>
  <span>Shanker</span>
  <span>”, she said when the other man stepped to her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shanker</span>
  <span>, get her home”, </span>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> said very quietly and didn’t let go of Matthews arm.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanker</span>
  <span> obeyed, softly shoving Robin outside who looked back at the two men. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me you fucker!”, Matthew shouted and struggled against his grip.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strike let go of him and just looked at him.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll leave her alone. You’ll vanish from her life and never contact her again. Are we clear?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who do you fucking think you are to tell me what to do with my girlfriend?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will leave her alone. She’s not yours anymore.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is. I was her first. I was the one for her and will be. You are just a distraction.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strike got angry but tried to make this as smooth as possible. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave her alone. That’s my last warning.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> turned around and left. Heading outside where Shanker was waiting in his car, Robin in the backseat. Matthew shouted his name, cursed and followed him. Strike felt Matthew grabbing him by the arm. When he turned the younger man tried to punch him, but he evaded the attack easily and instead punched him in the face. Something he had wanted to do for years now. Matthew grabbed his nose and howled in pain before he continued shouting at the Detective.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucker broke my nose! Bastard! </span>
  <span>Ahhh</span>
  <span>! Robin this is not over! I swear to you you’ll never be free of me if </span>
  <span>you</span>
  <span> leave now!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A young blonde woman stepped to Matthew, hurriedly dressed in his shirt and looked at his injured nose while Strike ignored the shouting and sat in the car by Robin who had started crying.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get us home Shanker”, he said to his friend and they drove off to Denmark Street.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still got some of my stuff left”, she sniffed at his shoulder while Cormoran held her tightly. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it”, he kissed her hair. “Shanker will help us with this.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanker nodded.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay, Bunsen is right Robin. I’ll call my boys and tell them to collect all your stuff immediately.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he did while they drove through the evening traffic.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they arrived, he got Robin upstairs to his flat where he softly shoved her on the sofa, putting her bag in the bedroom and returning with a soft and wet towel. She has had a heavy nosebleed due to Matthew’s violent attack. He sat opposite her on a chair and softly and carefully cleaned the blood from her face before he checked if anything was broken. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this hurt?”, he asked when he softly touched her cheek.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes”, she mumbled.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard”, he grumbled. “But nothing’s broken as far as I can see.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What for?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For this mess”, she said. “I... I had no idea he would react like this.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He had no right to do this. Don’t apologise. I just hope his nose hurts like hell.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin laughed a bit and he softly let his thumbs glide over her cheek to dry her tears. Their eyes met and he could see the sadness and </span>
  <span>anxiety</span>
  <span> in them.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fine now. He won’t hurt you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime”, he mumbled softly and softly kissed her temple when the doorbell interrupted them a moment later.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strike headed to open and it was Shanker with one of his boys and they had Robin’s things. They put a box with her stuff beside the sofa and her suitcase with all her stuff in the bedroom.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is she?”, Shanker asked his friend quietly by the door.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>“Still a bit shaken but fine otherwise.”</span> <br/><span>“I’m glad this is over now and you two found each other in the end”, his friend said and put a hand on his arm for a moment to reassure him of his support.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for your help.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shanker and his man left again and they were alone once more. Strike watched her for a moment. She was wrapped in a blanket, sniffing and drying her tears with a tissue. He stepped to her and sat beside her. Immediately Robin wanted to be close and rested her head on his broad shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you really sure that you want me to stay?”, she asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you not believe me with this?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just thought after everything that happened today....”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He softly grabbed her chin and </span>
  <span>tilted</span>
  <span> it up so she had to look at him. Scrutinizing her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin, please. I never wanted something as much as you staying with me. I love you. I truly do.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and her worries seemed to be gone. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She softly pressed her lips against his and then hugged him tightly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cormoran</span>
  <span> knew that they could do everything and he was truly thankful for the quarantine and how things had turned out between them. The years of hiding his feelings were finally over and he truly appreciated this. Making her his, and having her stay with him for as long as this would work between them. But his gut told him that this was it. The one thing he had searched for all these years and never found. Robin was the one for him and he knew it. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m quite grateful for the quarantine”, she confessed in his arms. “It made me realise all the things that were wrong with Matthew and so right between us.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed softly and looked at her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m grateful for it too. Can be quite useful being stuck for weeks, having nothing to do than gaze at each other.” Robin laughed again. “And I hope I don’t have to look at anyone else anymore. Only you for the rest of my life”, he then confessed and Robin felt truly happy for the first time in what seemed years.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never leave</span>
  <span>”,</span>
  <span> she promised. “As long as you want me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>“Be careful with your promises, I might hold you to it.”</span> <br/><span>“I hope so.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>And with this Robin also knew that they could make it. That they had been meant to be together from the start. The two of them against the rest of the world.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>